


Always You

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: This is a Gabriel AU reader insert…Gabriel is a writer and hopelessly in love with Cas’ little sister. After a failed relationship that ended badly in the past, Gabriel is just a shell of what he used to be. Now he has to work on being himself again to get the girl. (Cas in this story is hippie Cas) Slight smut in this chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

It was wrong and he knew it! Gabriel shouldn’t be laying there having sex dreams about Castiel’s sister. He shouldn’t even be thinking about you in a way other than friendship but here he was dreaming about what he wanted to do with you! It was wrong to be lusting over a girl he had literally known since she was born. Gabriel sighed feeling beyond frustrated! It had been almost 4 months since you had moved in after accepting a job at a local doctors office. You were finishing up your internship and from the moment that you had stepped into the scene, Gabriel was head over heels.  
He hadn’t made a move to you her out. Truth be told Gabriel hadn’t dated anyone in over 5 ½ years. After Sarah cheated on him with some French dreamboat, Gabriel had no interest in being with anyone else. The affair had knocked the once cocky and arrogant writer down to almost nothing. Now he was self-conscious and barely acknowledged the female race. He was a complete 360 degrees opposite of what he used to be. Now two doors down lay the one woman that Gabriel most wanted to get his hands on!  
He knew Cas wouldn’t care. It had been his hippie-like best friend who suggested asking his you out. Gabriel and Cas had been friends since childhood. Gabriel had the feeling he was one of the few guys Cas would just say that too.

“Come on dude ask her out! She will say yes. Y/n likes you.”

Gabriel had about choked on the coffee he was drinking when those words came out of Cas’ mouth that day. Cas had wandered in after a date with one of the few women he was seeing at the time.

“I don’t think so.”

Gabriel had said looking back down to his laptop. Cas sighed running a hand through his messy hair.

“Gabriel it’s been 5 ½ years. You need to move on man.”

Gabriel’s amber eyes rolled up again.

“Cas don’t start.”

Cas didn’t back down. He was bound and determined to fix Gabriel’s pathetic love life issue. The last thing that he wanted was for his best friend to die alone.

“You haven’t been with anyone in 5 ½ years. Y/n isn’t like Sarah.”

Gabriel sighed closing his laptop. He was giving up on getting any work done at this point. Standing he looked back at Cas.

“I didn’t say she was. She deserves better than me.”

Gabriel frowned at the thought of Y/n deserving better…you did. You didn’t deserve some miserable bastard to have to put up with. Gabriel put his pillow over his face. This wasn’t him! This shouldn’t be him! He put on a tough exterior built on sarcasm and sass but inside he felt dead. He hated quoting Stephen King but sometimes dead was better.

Your hands ran down his chest causing Gabriel to groan. Soft lips sucked at his neck leaving marks.

“Baby don’t tease.”

He whimpered as your teeth grazed his tender flesh. You smiled against his neck as Gabriel began to rock his hips against yours.

“Always so eager to fuck me.”

You cooed letting your free hand wrap around his cock. Gabriel was about to go out of his mind. Your touch was like liquid fire to him! Of all of the women that he had been with, you knew exactly how to touch him. 

“Fuck yes…you’ve turned me into some needy mother fucker.”

He growled as your lips kissed down his chest. Gabriel watched with lust filled eyes as your lips wrapped around his cock.

“Mother fuck.”

He moaned throwing his head back into the pillow. There was no way that you were going to get a good fucking if you kept this up. He would come too quick and not be able to pleasure you right.

“Sugar you are going to have to stop. I’m going to come in your mouth.”

“Do it, baby.”

You said taking a few more licks Gabriel was the edge…

As always right before he came, he woke up. Gabriel growled angrily before throwing his pillow across the room. He was tired of this! Until a vixen showed up and ruined his life everything was fine. Gabriel didn’t need a lover. His hand was the perfect company…now not so much! Jerking off multiple times a day was getting old FAST!

After getting himself together, Gabriel walked into the living room where Cas sat rolling a joint with a “kid on Christmas” look on his face.

“Starting a little early?”

Gabriel asked buttoning up his shirt. Cas looked up.

“Never too early for Mary. I’m also being a good boy and only using recycled papers. I’m a good little tree hugger.”

Gabriel smirked as he went into the kitchen to start coffee. Ever since Cas took his job as a nature conservationist; he had become the epitome of a hippie. He looked back into the living room.

“Where is Y/n?”

Cas shrugged.

“She was gone when I woke up.”

Dean, who Gabriel had no idea was even over, walked into the kitchen grabbing a box of cereal.

“Dr. Sexy called needing her help pulling a jelly bean out of a kids nose.”

Dean smirked at the annoyed expression on Gabriel’s face. He HATED when Dean called the doctor that you worked for by that name. Apparently, the guy was amazingly good looking and had the hots for you. This angered Gabriel beyond all logical reason. Sure he really had no place to get angry but the jealousy was so strong in regards to this man. This guy was the kind of man every woman would want so why wouldn’t you want him? He was loaded and probably lived on some mansion on a hill. If you could have the doctor why would you want some writer who was older than her?

“Gabriel stop glaring so hard you’re going to catch something on fire!”

Dean said with a giggle. Gabriel looked up as you walked in with a smile on your He sighed looking down. You were always smiling, always happy, and always beautiful. Gabriel knew he had to look away or he would be starring at you awkwardly. He watched you for a few moments as you down your laptop bag. You sighed looking at your older brother with a sigh.

Gabriel knew that you weren’t overly fond of your brother’s “free” lifestyle but you wouldn’t say anything to him about it. The only time you said something was when you found out that he was with multiple partners and questioned his protection methods. Gabriel chuckled at the uncomfortable look on Cas’ face when you gave him the talk.

Dean’s voice pulled Gabriel from his thoughts as he focused on the conversation going on in the living room.

“Did you save the kid from the Easter bunny?”

You chuckled as you walked over kissing Cas on the top of his head. Cas smirked up at you as you took off your sweater. The of you had been close since childhood. Cas was 10 years older and had always been the caring older brother.

“Well let’s just say the kid isn’t going to be shoving up his nose for a long time. What I want to know is how he got three of those things up there. We got one out and they just kept coming.”

Dean smirked.

“You’ll make a good mommy one day kid. We just need to find a daddy to go with you.”

His green eyes rolled over to Gabriel, who was shaking his head furiously. You meanwhile, shook your head.

“I fix kids. I don’t make them.”

You didn’t say anything about the daddy comment as you walked into the kitchen. Your heart began to pound as your eyes landed on Gabriel. The good-looking writer had been dominating your dreams for the past few months. The way his golden eyes would look at her drove you crazy. At the moment all you wanted to do was wrap your arms around his neck and kiss those lips. Of course, he didn’t seem the least bit interested in you though.

That was the story of your life, unfortunately! You sighed at the thought of your current situation. Here you were 30 years old and he never even fully been with a man. The thought of being a virgin at 30 was almost humiliating! You had spent off of her free time dedicating yourself fully to your education and career. You had graduated high school at 16 and immediately went to college to be a doctor. Throughout college, you didn’t sleep around or really date anyone. Sure he had gone a few small dates but nothing was serious.

Upon moving in with Cas, your mind changed the moment that you saw Gabriel again. After having a crush on him since you were 16, you began to see what you were missing. Gabriel was everything you wanted. He was sassy, great at pulling tricks, and those amber eyes drove you crazy. Although he flirted with you from time to time it never went past him calling you cupcake or sugar. You could see the hungry expression on his face when your eyes met but he never acted on it. 

Cas meanwhile, was out all the time on dates or doing whatever he did but Gabriel never went on a date. When you had asked Cas and Sam about what was with Gabriel’s love life everything made sense. Your heart broke when they told you about how his ex was. After getting his heart broken like that it wasn’t shocking that Gabriel had no interest in finding love again.

You wished that he would give you a shot though. You wouldn’t be anything like that girl. There would be no way in hell that you would even process the thought of cheating. Gabriel had never even touched you and he could do things that you couldn’t explain. Certain looks made you soaking wet and the way gave you a little smirk from time to time made your heart long for the man.

“You okay?”

Gabriel’s voice pulled you from your thoughts. You looked up again meeting those golden eyes before blushing furiously.

“Oh yeah. Early morning today.”

Gabriel nodded.

“Kids shoving jellybeans up their noses? Shame what they did to those lovely jelly beans.”

You giggled as he handed you a cup of coffee. Gabriel and his sweet tooth was amusing

“Yeah…kid’s parents didn’t seem really involved if you know what I mean.”

Before Gabriel could respond Cas came sauntering in with a grin on his face.

“Happy news! Laura with the blond hair is coming over to see me.”

Gabriel gave you a look

“As opposed to another Laura?”

Gabriel asked with a smirk. Cas grinned again reminding you of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

“Well there is London Laura but we don’t see each other much.”

You shook her head.

“Castiel…”

Cas smirked at his your face batting his eyes

“Don’t judge my life.”

He said in a happy voice. You shook your head.

“I just don’t want you getting an STD from these women.”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“I have a sister that is a doctor.”

You rolled your eyes beginning to look through your purse.

“I can’t fix everything Cas. Crap I forgot my phone at work.”

Gabriel had started to go back to his room and search for his noise-canceling headphones. The last thing he really wanted was to hear Cas’ festivities. He didn’t want to think about someone getting laid. 

“Gabriel want to come with me? We can get away from Laura with the blond hair or whatever her name is?”

You asked with a smile. Gabriel blinked a few times wondering if this was a good idea? He would be alone in a car with the woman he loved and not be able to bolt when the feels became too strong.

“Sure.”

His mouth betrayed his mind. He grabbed his sunglasses trying to ignore the grins he was getting from Dean and Cas before following you out to your BMW.

The ride to the clinic was a lot easier than Gabriel imagined. He was still annoyed with himself for being so on edge. If this was 10 years ago he would have thought twice about asking you out. He would have been using his charming skills to woo the pants off of you. Now he was afraid to make the smallest move out of fear of rejection.

His eyes had fallen to your hand that was resting on your lap. It wouldn’t take anything for him to reach over and hold you. He sighed thinking about those pretty little hands being all over his body.

“I have to stop.”

He thought miserably.

“Are you okay? You’re being quieter than normal lately.”

You asked softly. Gabriel shrugged.

“Just have a lot of work deadlines coming up sugar.”

You nodded. Gabriel was shutting you out again. You couldn’t help thinking how he never used to be this serious. When he was a teenager and in his twenties being serious was almost a chore for him. It all changed with Sarah. You rolled your eyes at the thought of the women. The bitch had been gone 5 ½ years and was still causing havoc.

Arriving at the clinic you worked for, you walked in with a smile. You had been telling your receptionist Tanya about how much you wanted Gabriel. Tanya had been trying to find little ways to encourage you to make a move on him. 

“Go grab his ass, kiss him, and tell the man you want him. Girl if you want to throw him for a loop grab his package.”

Your mouth had fallen open when the woman had said that.

“I’ll give him a heart attack.”

Tanya smiled before looking down at her super long fingernails.

“Well, at least he’ll go feeling happy after being groped. That sounds like a damn fine way to go if you ask me.”

You smirked at the memory as you walked inside with Gabriel behind you. Tanya was on the phone when you walked in. Her brown eyes rolled to you and stopped on Gabriel before getting wide.

“Ms. West I’m gonna have to call you back.”

She said before hanging up the phone.

“Darlin are you back already?”

She said with a smile standing up. You nodded with a shrug.

“I forgot my phone.”

Tanya smirked looking Gabriel over before looking back to you.

“While you’re here I need you to look at this chart for me and tell me what you think.”

She picked up a clipboard before scribbling something on a sheet of paper and handing it to you. Glancing over your shoulder to make sure Gabriel wasn’t onto anything, you looked down at the clipboard.

“Damn darlin is THAT him?? Holy hell!! When I told you to grab his ass….you need to go do that. His ass and tight jeans!! Oh hell, he has a sweet ass!”

You put your hand over your mouth stiffing a giggle as Gabriel’s eyes met yours. Blushing furiously you looked back to Tanya

“That would a yes. I think that kid needs to be tested for Lyme disease. All symptoms seem to point to it.”

Tanya raised an eyebrow before taking the clipboard back.

“I’ll have one of the nurses send over the test authorization.”

“Thank you Tanya.”

You glanced back at Gabriel,

“Come with me.”

He nodded noticing the blush that had taken over your beautiful face. Following you back into your office, Gabriel kept close to you. Doctors offices gave him the creeps. You quickly gathered your phone before a voice came from the door.

“Back so soon?”

You turned seeing the boss that had been eyeing you down like a cream puff since you started.

“Dr. Jones hi…I forgot my phone. Umm…did jelly bean kid finally calm down?”

Gabriel frowned looking at the guy. This had to be Dr. Sexy. He mentally hated himself for even thinking this thought. The guy clearly lived up to his name though. He was tall, built, with dark hair and blazing brown eyes. Right away, Gabriel didn’t like the way he looked at your.

Chuckling, the doctor nodded.

“Yes he did. I was going to offer him a lollipop but I figured it may have been a bad moment.”

You smiled feeling the tension in the room as you looked over to Gabriel. Right away the look on his face read jealousy. As much as you liked that, you didn’t want anything weird happening. 

“Yeah, that probably wouldn’t have been a good idea. I just stopped by to get my phone. I left it in the drawer.”

The Dr. Sexy wanna be smiled.

“Well if you have a minute I want you to look at a case for me. I think I need a second opinion.”

You nodded glancing over at Gabriel who motioned to the door.

“I’ll wait for you in the waiting room cupcake.”

He liked the way your face instantly went red. You smiled nodding.

“I’ll be right out Gabe.”

Walking past the doctor, Gabriel suddenly felt very much like himself again. He looked back at the doctor who was giving him a displeased look with a smirk. If that tool thought he was going to get his hands on you, he would have another things coming. Gabriel didn’t know what he was going to do to get you but he needed to come up with something fast.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gabriel walked out of the exam room, you were instantly sad to see him go. The moment he had got to the door he had stopped and looked back at you with a look of what you swore was pining in his golden eyes. Like a moron, you had blushed again and let your eyes fall to his crotch. When you looked up Gabriel raised an eyebrow before smirking and walking out.

“Great I just made a fool out of myself and he knew I was checking him out.”

You thought as you tried to focus back on Dr. Jones who had seen everything too and didn’t look to impressed.

“So is that the writer?”  
“Huh?”

You asked. Dr. Jones forced a fake laugh.

“Come now Y/n, I heard all the nurses going gaga over you two a minute ago. I didn’t even know that you were seeing anyone.”

You shook your head, trying to regain your professional persona.

“I’m not. He’s a friend. I’ve literally known him my whole life. He and my brother have been best friends since childhood.”

Dr. Jones frowned.

“From the look on his face he has a lot more than friendship on his mind.”

You chuckled looking back at the chart trying to get your hand back in the game.

“Anyway…”

15 minutes later you walked out of the office and back into the waiting room where Gabriel stood. Again, his eyes took on that expression that made your whole body tingle.

“Ready sugar?”

He asked softly. You nodded following him to the door. Gabriel knew that Dr. Sexy was watching the whole thing and he wanted to leave him with a good impression. He placed a hand on the small of your back as you walked to the open door. The look on Dr. Sexy’s face made Gabriel’s whole day better. It looked somewhere between disturbed and devastated. Gabriel made sure to give him the best fuck off bitch expression that he could come up with.

Once home Cas sat on the couch watching TV. He sat watching what looked to be a documentary on bees with a look of total peace on his face. You smiled.

“Did all of your friends leave?”

Cas shook his head.

“Well, Laura with the blond hair didn’t show so it was just Dean and I.”

You reached over to ruffle Cas’ hair. With an evil expression, he reached up flipping you over the back of the couch and against his side.

“Watch the bees with me.”

You giggled laying your head on your brother’s shoulder as he went back to his intense stare. Gabriel smirked before taking his leather jacket off and moved to finish up his new work assignment. Cas quickly turned.

“Gabe we are all going out to that club on 20th tonight? You’re coming right?”

Gabriel turned.

“Some loud obnoxious club with booze and drunk people…okay I’ll go.”

Cas looked pleased.

“Good! We were all worried that you are turning into some kind of shut-in cat lady.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes giving Cas the middle finger as he walked into his room. When he was gone, Cas quickly looked to his sister.

“Girl you have to dress hot tonight. When I say hot I mean like booty dress no undies. And I sound like a real creep telling my sister this,”

Even for your brother, this was a whole new level of surprising for you.

“Cas you have been fucking around with Dean too much. You are starting to sound like him.”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“My love life with Dean is special. Y/n, I’m being serious here. I know you are in love with Gabriel and I know he is in love with you. No matter how many times I try to tell him that you aren’t some Sarah like bitch he doesn’t believe me. I get that he doesn’t want to be hurt again but Christ we only live once. You both deserve to be happy!”

You smiled. This was so your brother! These were the moments that you were most thankful for with Cas. Since your parents had died in a car crash when you were 16, he was all for living in the moment. Before they had died Cas was going to be some straight-laced tax accountant like guy. After they died he made a complete 360. You now couldn’t imagine the first version of your brother.

“I know Cas but if he can’t trust me there won’t be much of a relationship.”

Cas sighed, not realizing Gabriel was listening from the doorway.

“Show him you love him. Prove him wrong. Y/n, you are not some loose hooker of a girl. You’re a good girl…I mean a really good girl. I know I tease you over the whole virginity thing but I’m proud of you. I’m proud you are not some loose tramp. You don’t have some pyshco ex who was mean to you. Dean and I would have to kick that guys ass and you know I don’t want to be doing none of that. Gabriel would be a good boyfriend to you…if he would just get that stick out of his ass. I didn’t realize that he could turn into some prude.

Gabriel meanwhile, had heard enough. He as both thrilled and frustrated. You wanted him! That made his day even better than making Dr. Sexy uncomfortable. On the same hand, however, it meant that he would have to put himself out there again. Comparing you to Sarah wasn’t right. He knew that. Hell anyone with half a brain knew that but it happened. Time to change!

Later that night, Gabriel stood at the bar downing a few shots of whiskey as you danced with Cas and Dean. He smirked that it was Cas and yourself “attempting” to show Dean how to dance. Finally, after about a thousand failed attempts, you had apparently given up and started walking in his direction. Gabriel swallowed looking at how perfect your body looked in that black dress. He had been trying to stop staring at your boobs the whole way there but he couldn’t. It didn’t help that the two of you were mushed together because Cas had to take his Prius.

“Did you give up on him?”

Gabriel asked as you stopped at his side. You nodded, looking exhausted.

“I was tired of having my toes stepped on.”

Gabriel let his eyes roam your body again.

“Like what you see?”

You asked smugly. Where the sudden surge of bravery came from? You had no idea. Maybe it was the dancing or the drink that you had previously but you were getting through to Gabriel tonight somehow. He chuckled.

“I would be damn fool to say no.”

You knew the alcohol was putting Gabriel back in his normal confident mood that you missed so much. You missed the Gabriel that would hit on you non stop and be brave enough to say what he wanted.

“You can touch me you know.”

You said getting a little braver. When Gabriel didn’t move fast enough, you reached out grabbing a hold of his black button-down shirt and pulling him to you. Gabriel’s amber eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around you pulling you into a kiss. You wrapped your arms around his waist needing to be closer. So what if there were people all around you watching? Not to mention the loud music, and Cas giggling from across the dance floor seeing the two of you kissing.

When he pulled away, Gabriel looked down at you with lust filled eyes. He hadn’t moved to let your body go.

“What took you so long to do that?”

You whispered, nuzzling your face against his neck. Gabriel could have died and gone to heaven at that point. The only regret on his mind was wearing the tighter jeans he had on. If he moved a certain way you would totally know that you had him ready to fuck your brains out.

“I’m a damn fool?”

He suggested with a smirk. You smiled running your fingers through his hair. Gabriel didn’t waste too much time before pulling you back into another kiss. This time it was more needy and urgent. He had let his hands fall down your body to cup your ass.

“Why don’t we go home? We can be alone for a bit. You know Cas and Dean probably will be finding friends.”

You asked panting against his lips. If Gabriel asked you to fuck him that night there would be no way you could tell him no. Between his lips on yours and feeling his erection digging into your hip, you were a hot mess! Gabriel glanced to Cas who was already chatting up some leggy redhead.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

Arriving back to the house Gabriel quickly pulled you into his room slamming the door. He quickly pulled you to the bed and on his lap. The heavy making out lasted for quite a while! You rubbed your aching body against his enjoying the feeling of his erection rubbing against your clit. The only downside was the layers of fabric separating your bodies.

“Make love to me Gabriel.”

You whispered letting your hand fall to cup his very prominent erection. Gabriel sighed turning his head.

“Not like this.”

You were thrown out of your lust filled state and felt like you were dropped on the hard concrete.

“What?”

Gabriel groaned when you got off of his lap and walked to the window looking almost heartbroken. His body ached at the loss of yours against him. If you had kept dry humping him the way you were he was almost positive that he would have came in his pants. Gabriel quickly stood walking to join you.

“Sugar, you deserve better than some drunken night for our first time.”

You frowned up at him as Gabriel pulled you back into his arms.

“It’s what I want.”

Gabriel shook his head.

“I’m not taking your virginity like this. I may have been that kind of guy before but I’m not now. You deserve better than that and that is what you are getting. I won’t fuck you unless you’re mine. I’ll make you come if that’s what you want but I will not fuck you tonight.”

Your blue eyes rolled to his.

“Fine. You already made my panties wet and everything. I have wanted to be with you for so long.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow before again making sure that the door was locked. The last thing that he wanted was for Cas’ drunk ass to walk in.

“Sugar, I can make you come without ever being inside of you. Take the dress off.”

Gabriel turned walking to the couch in the corner of the room and sat down. He watched with lust filled eyes as you slipped the damned black dress off. If you had kept it on a moment longer it would have probably been torn off of you. Gabriel bit his lip when you were completely nude standing before him. You looked so much better than he could have ever imagined. Even his wildest fantasies had never put you this amazing.

“Come here, baby.”

He cooed. You were on his lap again in no time. Gabriel turned your body so your back was against his chest. His hands went to cup your breasts. Gabriel kept his right hand locked on your chest squeezing gently while his left stroked down your stomach before making contact with your wet core.

“So wet, cupcake.”

He whispered, nibbling at your neck. Gabriel didn’t care if he left marks at the moment. He didn’t give a damn if you had to wear a damn turtleneck sweater for the next few days. All he wanted at the moment was to make it obvious that you were his. Dr. Sexy would know to give it up then! You, meanwhile, whimpered digging your behind into his crotch. Gabriel groaned as he let his middle finger begin to massage your clit. Your hips bucked. Gabriel tightened his hold on you.

“Easy baby. I have a lot planned for you tonight.”

He quickened his pace on your clit making you cry his name. Becoming braver he went lower pushing one finger inside. You wiggled against his lap again at the intrusion as one finger became two.

“You’ll have to get used to this if you want my cock in you.”

Gabriel said calmly. You nodded as he continued fingered your tight body. Before long the uncomfortable feeling began to feel good especially when Gabriel took his right hand and began to massage your clit again.

“Gabriel, I think I’m going to…”

You whimpered as the tingling feeling in your body began to grow stronger. His lips were on your neck again.

“Come on, baby girl.”

Gabriel groaned against your neck as you came around his finger. He wished it could be his cock. Withdrawing his fingers, Gabriel adjusted you in his arms so he could pick you up and carry you back to the bed. Laying you down, Gabriel quickly undressed before getting back into bed beside you.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

He said with a smirk before lowering himself down your body. You cried out when his tongue made contact with your clit.

“You taste amazing.”

Gabriel said before sucking at your clit a few moments long before pressing kisses to the insides of your thighs. You arched your back as Gabriel slowly inserted another finger. He didn’t move his hands as fast this time instead it was just slow agonizing strokes. When he was positive that you were about to come again, Gabriel shifted himself over your body. He took his cock in his hand rubbing it against your body. Your head went back into the pillow as Gabriel rubbed himself hard against your clit.

“Come for me sugar.”

He said with a cunning smile waiting for you to scream his name again. You were a sweaty tingling mess when Gabriel pulled you into his arms.

“Told you that I would make you come.”

He said in an extra sassy tone. You were quiet for a moment before pushing Gabriel back.

“My turn.”

You said, totally catching him off guard. Gabriel bit his lip. This was his fantasy coming alive! The blow job dream would actually happen! His eyes closed as your mouth wrapped around his cock. For a virgin, you sure knew how to suck him!

“God damn it”

He swore trying to keep his eyes open enough to watch. Gabriel laid back on the bed trying to keep his hips still. Five years of no sex was catching up now.

“Y/n you have to stop…I can’t.”

Gabriel quickly reached down pulling your body back up against his. He crammed his lips to yours as you began to rub your pussy against him again. It didn’t take long before he was coming against your body hard. Neither moved for a while as they tried to catch your breaths.

“That was amazing.”

You said as you snuggled against his collarbone. Gabriel chuckled.

“You can always have more. Come on let’s go get in the shower and get cleaned up.”

The first months the relationship was a mixture of cute and cuddly mixed with frustrating beyond all reason. When the two of you were together, you were always all over each other. If you weren’t snuggled on Gabriel’s lap, you both were touching in some form. Cas would grin when he walked by but didn’t say anything. He figured the two of you had seen him fucking people enough so he could be a team player and look the other way.

However, there was the downside…sex still hadn’t really happened. You were beyond sexually frustrated! The two of you were doing everything but having sex! You had moved into Gabriel’s room and slept with him every night…just not the fun kind of sleeping. In addition to no sex, Gabriel still didn’t seem to fully trust you. Deep down he knew he could but the thought of you turning into another Sarah was ever present with him. This had resulted in some drop down insane arguments! Several times the two of you were yelling at each other so loud it led to Cas and Dean coming out of their bedroom looking beyond confused. Being awoken at two am but that kind yelling was never fun!

Gabriel’s constant traveling schedule for work also didn’t help out either! It seemed like he was gone at least three weeks at a time! It was kind of hard to fuck somebody who wasn’t there!

The day everything changed, you walked in after a long day feeling exhausted! It had been a long day with multiple sick kids! Cas looked up with a smile. 

“Someone looks exhausted”

You nodded going to the refrigerator taking out a bottle of wine. Looking around for a glass, you sighed before just drinking from the bottle. Cas tilted his head to the side. 

“Hitting the sauce already?”

You nodded as Cas smirked. 

“At least you have a loving family to come home to.”

You groaned. 

“Whatever”

Cas chuckled. It was rare when you were this moody. He held back a comment about asking Gabriel to eat you out so you would be nice again. After a moment you looked up.

“Where’s Gabriel?”

Cas pointed to their bedroom door. You turned walking to the room but stopped to kiss Cas on the top of the head. 

“I love you, hateful. Please don’t hurt my friend.”

Cas said with a smirk. You gave him the identical look back before walking into the bedroom room. Today would be a hell of a day for a good fucking! You sighed. At the moment you would be thankful for any physical contact that your boyfriend would give you. 

When you walked in Gabriel’s golden eyes rolled up to your moody looking face. He sat on the couch with one foot on the coffee table. You sighed realizing he was wearing those tight pants that teased the ever loving shit out of you!

“Long day sugar?”

He asked softly before getting up and pulling you into his arms. You nodded as Gabriel started trying to nibble on your neck. 

“Yes. Gabriel, please don’t be a tease.”

Gabriel chuckled gently pushing you against the wall. 

“I’m tired of waiting.”

He said against your neck as he eased your leg over his hip. Your eyes widened. 

“I’ve been tired of waiting from day one.”

Gabriel sighed. 

“I just wanted you to be sure.”

You ran her hand through his hair gently tugging at the curls in the back. Gabriel groaned. You already knew his kinks and pulling his hair would only get you what you wanted. 

“I’ve been sure Gabe. I wish you would get that through your head. I’m not rethinking us. I wish you would give me some credit. Don’t you dare play me blondie!”

“I do…it’s just…”

You sighed pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Talk to me because I am feeling left in the dark and I don’t like it,”

Gabriel sighed.

“I know you know what a bitch Sarah was but you don’t know all of it. Do you honestly want to know why I am this way?”

You nodded feeling a little unsure when you saw the dark look in Gabriel’s eyes. He sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Sarah was pregnant. She tried to tell me for months that it was mine. I believed her too. Now I’m not quite sure why I did. We hadn’t made love in a long time. When we found out that the baby was going to be a boy I was ecstatic. I had everything I wanted at that point. That went down the tube a few days later. I came home from a business trip and she was waiting to tell me that I wasn’t the father and she had been seeing someone else for over a year. She didn’t tell me because it was the right thing to do. She told me because he gave her an ultimatum of either telling me or he was telling me.”

Your mouth fell and wasn’t able to think for a moment. Had you really just heard that correctly? Did that really happen?

“Sugar?”

Gabriel’s voice pulled you out of her thoughts.

“That bitch!”

You said angrily before turning and storming to the door. Gabriel quickly stepped forward whirling you around into his arms again.

“Let me go, Gabe. I’m going to kick her ass!”

Gabriel shook his head before putting his hands on either side of your cheeks.

“No baby. You’re not. She isn’t worth it! Besides you aren’t risking your career for that.”

You pulled away from Gabriel’s grasp and started pacing.

“I’ve always hated her Gabriel! Since the time you started dating her, I knew she was no good. Now she’s hurt the one person I love more than anyone in the world. She needs to be knocked down a few levels.”

“You love me?”

You stopped pacing turning to look at Gabriel like he had said something incredibly stupid.

“Yes did you not hear what I said? I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

That was what Gabriel needed to hear more than anything! He quickly walked to you pulling you into his arms for another kiss.

“I love you too. Want me to make love to you now?”

He asked between kisses. You sighed against his lips.

“I want this more than anything.” 

Gabriel nodded taking your hand in his kissing each fingertip. 

“Okay baby. Did you start the birth control like I asked?”

You nodded, letting your hands fall down to the front of Gabriel’s jeans palming him through his pants. Gabriel sighed against your lips. 

“I’m so fucking in love with you Y/n. I really mean it.”

“I know. I love you. Just don’t hide shit from me anymore or think I’m like her.”

You whispered softly. Gabriel growled, lifting you enough so you could wrap your legs around his waist. 

“You’re not her, sugar.”

You carefully began to unbutton Gabriel’s shirt. 

“If you don’t make love to me tonight I will not suck you off for months!”

Gabriel’s golden eyes looked a little shocked by that comment. 

“Now, sugar.”

You shook your head. 

“Nope! Don’t you now sugar me! I will not let you touch me. I won’t sleep with you and I’ll wear the sluttiest outfits known to man! Try me!”

Gabriel laughed, as he reached out letting his hands stroke down your body. He grabbed your ass pulling you flush against him.

“I may have to spank you.”

Gabriel said with a smirk. There it was! He was feeling so much more like himself with each passing second.

“I wouldn’t stop you.”

You replied, with a smile as Gabriel took his shirt off the rest of the way. His golden eyes flickered to yours with that smug full of himself gleam to them that you loved so much.

“I’ll make you scream but first let’s get rid of that little virginity thing.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Right as the two of you began to undress there was a loud knock at the door. Gabriel growled. You turned.

“What?”

Cas was on the other side of the door.

“Dean fell off the porch and has seemed to have injured himself. Y/n, I need you to come look at him.”

Gabriel moved away cursing as he buttoned his shirt back up. He turned walking from the room without another word. Cas stepped back clearly shocked to see the angry expression on his best friends face.

While you tended to Dean, Cas went into the kitchen where Gabriel sat with a beer.

“You look pissy.”

Cas said as he took another beer out of the refrigerator sitting down across from Gabriel.

“Ya think?”

Cas smirked.  
  
“I think you and Y/n need to fuck already. She won’t stop whining. It’s getting awkward having to tell my sister to just grab your dick. Do you know how awkward that is? Super awkward. Have I said awkward a lot…hehe…awkward. Awkward…AWKWARD!”

Gabriel winced.

“Jesus fuck man!! How high are you?!”

Cas smiled again leaning back in his chair.

“Pretty high probably because my sister is constantly whining to me about her lack of a sex life and how bad she wants my best friend’s dick. Can you go feed it to her or something? I’m dying over here.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Well funny story. We were about to fuck but you and Dean killed the moment! Ya happy?”

Cas’ snarky grin fell as he looked at his friend. Gabriel had crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

“Ooh! Damn!”

Gabriel nodded, looking annoyed. Cas winced.  
  
“Sorry to be a cock blocker there. Gabe, you have to admit you have cockblocked me a few times too.”  
Gabriel frowned taking a sip of his beer.

“When you little shit?”

Cas laughed.

“Well let’s see here…how about all the times at those bars when I had the opportunity to hook up with some beautiful people and I couldn’t because you were there.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

When did my presence ever stop you from getting some? I can’t tell you how many times I have taken an uber home because Dean and yourself were hooking up with people.”

Cas blinked innocently.

“Okay okay you’re right…as usual. My bad! Want a hug?”

Gabriel shook his head.

“No, I want to fuck my girlfriend.”  
  
Cas blinked again looking a tad grossed out.

“TMI.”

Gabriel chuckled.

“Cas you are a walking billboard for TMI.”

Cas smirked standing up.

“Fair point Gabriel. I’ll just go sit on the porch. Knock yourself out. One request though?”

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes, best friend forever who I will never get away from?”

Cas smiled like an eager child.

“Don’t knock her up.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes as you walked back into the room. Cas turned to look at you.  
  
“How is my darling?”

You washed your hands before turning to face your brother.

“Looks like just a sprain. I think he will live another day. Cas go easy on him for the next few days.”

Cas grinned like an overexcited puppy before walking out of the room leaving you alone with Gabriel. Gabriel walked back to you and lifted you onto the table.

“Now where were we?”

You quickly reached out with your legs pulling Gabriel’s body tighter to yous. Gabriel moaned against your mouth He let his hands fall down and cup your bare ass underneath your dress.

“I think somewhere around here.”

You whimpered against his mouth. That was all Gabriel needed to hear before pulling you into his arms. He carried you back to the bedroom and shut the door with his foot.  
Neither of you remembered getting clothes off so quickly! All that seemed to be important was getting back in bed as quickly as possible.

“I hope your damn brother doesn’t come to fuck this up again.”  
  
Gabriel moaned between kisses as he lowered himself back between your open legs.

“Keep your legs open like this, cupcake.”

You pressed your head back into the pillow taking a breath as Gabriel’s lips closed on your thighs marking them. You were glad that no one but Gabriel looked at the insides of her legs now! They would most definitely be bruised the next morning!

“Mhm…damn it Gabriel you are turning me into a whore that has her legs open all the time.”  
Gabriel’s amber eyes rolled up to yours.

“My whore.”

You wanted to make a snarky comment. Gabriel’s mouth meeting your already wet center stopped any form of sarcasm that you could think of. You were thankful that Gabriel was skilled with his tongue! He knew everything to do that would drive you crazy.

“Gabe, please.”

Gabriel’s eyes again rolled up to your face.

“Excuse me?”  
  
You giggled.

“Gabriel. Sorry…..”

You whimpered between moans as Gabriel took a swipe of his tongue over your clit. You knew better than to call him “Gabe” in bed. He didn’t like to be called that anyway but dealt with it. Gabriel chuckled going back to what he was doing. You reached down running your fingers through his curls before pulling gently. Gabriel moaning against your pussy. You moaned as the vibrations coursed through your over sensitive skin.

“Gabriel, please I need you now.”

Gabriel quickly pulled himself up. He hovered over you and looked down at you with lust filled eyes.  
“I never thought you would ask.”

You rolled your eyes.

“I have been asking for months.”

Gabriel gave you a look before easing himself between your legs.

“Yeah, yeah.”  
  
You leaned back against the pillow as Gabriel slowly began to push in. He stopped the moment he heard you take a sharp breath. He locked his eyes on your face.

“Sugar?”

“It’s fine. Keep going. We will have to do this anyway.”

Gabriel sighed, immediately not liking the thought of hurting the one person he loved more than anyone. He stopped a moment longer before taking a breath and pushing himself through your barrier. Gabriel stopped again giving you time to adjust. He leaned down pressing a series of tender kisses to your neck before moving to your lips.

“It’s over, baby. You did so well. Damn it, Y/n you feel so amazing. Do you want me to move?”

You nodded, wanting to ease the full and stretched feeling. Gabriel slowly began to rock his hips resisting the urge to start fucking like he wanted. Tonight wasn’t just about his needs but yours too. Your first time needed to be special not just a rough fuck. Not something that you would regret later if the relationship didn’t work out.

The moment your fingers dug into his back that was all the initiative Gabriel needed to know that he could go faster now.

“Gabriel, I need you to move!”  
  
Gabriel smirked before obliging and beginning to move the way he wanted. It only took a few thrusts before you were raising your body off of the bed to meet his thrusts.

“Like that princess?”

You nodded eagerly.

“Yes!!”

Gabriel flipped the position so you sat perched on top of him. Your eyes widened at the deeper intrusion. Gabriel’s hands locked on your hips setting a steady rhythm. It didn’t take long for Gabriel’s trusts to become more erratic.

“Y/n, baby I’m so close.”  
You meanwhile, were attempting to fight the warm feeling that was spreading through your body. Gabriel’s eyes were closed as he was clearly trying to stop his own orgasm. You began to grind your body tighter against Gabriel.

“Gabriel”

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes again. He wanted to watch you come apart on him. Your eyes locked on his golden ones as Gabriel pushed on your clit with his thumb. With the slightest bit of pressure, you couldn’t fight off your orgasm anymore. Gabriel pulled you down into his arms rocking harder until he was coming apart in your arms.

  
Neither of you moved for a moment as the afterglow washed over them. Gabriel snuggled your body tighter into his arms.

“I love you.”

He said tenderly. You smiled against his chest. This was the first time that Gabriel had actually said I love you.

“I love you.”

The next morning you were all smiles. Cas stood in the kitchen making a smoothie as he got ready to leave for work.

“Have fun last night?”

You nodded as you took the smoothie Cas was offering you.

“Of course.”

Cas smirked evilly.

“So my sissy isn’t a virgin any longer and my best friend isn’t some sex-deprived asshole?”  
You laughed and ruffled Cas’ messy hair.  
  
“Yes on both. Hope we weren’t too loud.”

Dean walked into the kitchen nodding.

“Just a tad. It’s been a while since I have heard Gabriel’s name being screamed that loudly. Bless you for fixing him!.”

You blushed slightly as Cas gave you a smile.

“As long as you are happy, we are fine listening to you scream his name and vise versa.”

Dean nodded and held up his beer with a girn.

“After all, you two have to listen to us.”

You shook your head getting your laptop bag and purse. Gabriel walked out of the bedroom looking much happier too.

“We actually just bail when you two start.”

Gabriel said with a smirk as you gave him a quick kiss and made your way out the door.  
  
Most of the morning went smoothly for you. There were no over dramatic or sick patients that took too much of your time. Around 1, everything went downhill. As you walked into the next appointment, you froze the moment that you came face to face with none other than SARAH! You froze for a moment before Sarah spoke.

“Dr. Emma Novak! Well, look at you! You are so grown up!”

Sarah said with a coy smile. You cleared your throat before getting your head in the game.

“Sarah, how are you?”

You had to keep your temper in check. As much as you wanted to throw down your laptop and jump on the woman to beat her to death you knew that couldn’t happen. Sarah smiled again. She had changed since the last time that you had seen her. She looked older more ragged. You were pleased to see this.

“I’m doing well. I just moved back into the area. I was wanting to get Alex registered with a doctor.”

You turned to look at the child and again about dropped your laptop. The child looked exactly like Gabriel! You couldn’t help feeling beyond conflicted and confused. Gabriel had told you that the child wasn’t his. This kid, however, sat there looking totally like him in every way. Was Gabriel lying to you or was he in the dark about the whole thing as well?

“I see. Good decision. Well, let’s have a look at him.”

You said keeping your voice as friendly as possible. Throughout the exam, you couldn’t help realizing that there was no doubt who this child’s father was. Near the end of the exam, you turned to look at Alex.  
  
“Sweetie, why don’t you go wait out in the waiting room. There is some nice toys and you can get a sticker.”

The little boy nodded walking out as you turned to Sarah with a cold deadpan stare.

“You lied to Gabriel didn’t you?”

Sarah looked a tad surprised.

“Excuse me?”

You shut the door leaned against the counter.

“Gabriel told me everything. He told me about the affairs and about you trying to convince him the kid was his but he was supposed to be your other lovers.”

Sarah smiled.

“You’re with Gabriel now aren’t you?”

Emma frowned.  
  
“That isn’t relevant to this conversation. What is, is the fact that Gabriel has a son that he doesn’t know about and that child doesn’t know who his real father is.”

Sarah leaned back not the least bit offended by the doctor’s inquiries. In fact, she expected all of this.

“It’s totally relevant, Y/n. You two are totally together. I have to say I totally expected this too. Gabriel always had his eyes on you. He tried to say he didn’t but he’s been in love with you for so long. I saw it every time you walked in a room. Pleasantly surprised to say that it never upset me. What does that mean?”

You crossed your arms, feeling more uncomfortable than ever.

“That you two were definitely not made for each other!”

Sarah nodded.

“Exactly. Sweetheart, you can play this hardass game all you want. I didn’t come here to play it with you though. I came here because my son deserves to know his father.”

You swallowed. Sarah was right about one thing. Alex did deserve to know his father and Gabriel certainly deserved to know the truth. What worried you was the knowledge of Sarah being close again. What if she tried something?

“Did your man dump you?”   
  
Sarah’s smile faded.

“Clearly. Look I’m not here to ask Gabriel to be financially responsible for my son. I can take care of him myself but Alex deserves to know the truth.”

You nodded.

“He does and so does Gabriel. You lied to him to appease some loser that you spread your legs for when you were already in a relationship. Gabriel thinks there is no way that kid is his. I thought you two weren’t even sleeping together at that point.”

Sarah stood.

“Gabriel doesn’t remember anything when he is blackout drunk honey. Well as fun as this has been I have to get going. I have a house to look at.”

Sarah turned, leaving you in shock and detestation.

Later that afternoon when you returned home, Cas and Gabriel were sitting on the couch watching some kind of documentary. It was mostly Cas watching the documentary while Gabriel was typing away on his computer. Both looked up the moment you walked in and immediately knew that something was WAY wrong. Cas stood first.

“Sissy.”

You shook your head as Gabriel stood making his way to you. You moved to avoid his touch.  
  
“This day!”

You said coldly before going into the kitchen without another word. Gabriel and Cas exchanged a look before Cas made a wincing face.

“I got this.”

Gabriel sighed before turning and going into the kitchen. You stood looking out into the back yard.  
“So are you going to tell me what is eating you?”

You turned and looked at your boyfriend’s apprehensive expression.

“You wouldn’t guess who came into my office today.”

Gabriel shook his head.

“No, not really. Whoever they are, really has you in a twist.”

You laughed before stopping instantly and glaring at Gabriel.  
  
“Oh, Gabriel. You have been soooooo lied to.”

Gabriel frowned.

“The hell are you talking about?”

You instantly felt guilty and was fighting the urge to cry.

“It was Sarah.”

Gabriel looked if possible even more uncomfortable. He hadn’t felt his weird in a long time. The look on your face scared him beyond all reason! All he wanted was to make sure that bitch hadn’t hurt his princess.

“What happened?”

His voice was calm but laced with fury. You shook your head.

“Gabriel, that bitch lied to you so bad! She sucks! Gabriel that kid….he’s yours. Oh my god is he ever yours!”

Gabriel’s face went if possible paler.  
  
“What are you talking about?”

You tilted your head.

“Gabriel that kid looks just like you! I mean to a perfect angle! Gabe, I have known you my whole life and he looks just like you as a child. Sarah lied to you about everything.”

Gabriel shook his head.

“Y/n it isn’t possible! We weren’t even sleeping together.”

You nodded.

“Gabriel, this is so weird! This is a conversation that I have never wanted to have. Babe, when you get blackout drunk you don’t know what happens. Put two and two together would you please?!”  
Gabriel froze. This was the worst possible news that he could have received! He felt like someone had hit him over the head with something heavy! Why did the universe hate him so badly? He was literally on top of the world over the past few weeks. Gabriel finally had the woman that he wanted. Now here you were telling him that he had a kid with his bitch of an ex!

“You’ve got to be kidding.”  
  
You rolled your eyes.

“Why would I kid over something like this?! Something that could change everything!”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Something that could change everything? What the fuck did that mean?!

“You mean everything with us? I see how it is, Y/n. We sleep together, this happens…if it really did, and now you want out of whatever we had.”

You felt your mouth drop.

“Are you suggesting that I just used you for sex and am making this whole thing up? Really Gabriel? For fuck sakes, I have wanted you for so long and you suggest that I am that kind of girl?! You know what fuck you, Gabriel!”

Gabriel looked stunned by your outburst.

“Sugar, wait! Don’t it’s not like that!”

He reached out only for you to yank away.

“Don’t fucking touch me!”

You turned to walk out of the room. Gabriel quickly walked after you.

“Where are you going?”

You stormed past Cas and Dean, who were both listening at the door like a couple of kids looking for good information. Turning, you looked directly at Gabriel.

“To the hospital. Dr. Jones offered me some emergency room shifts with him and I am definitely taking them now because I don’t want to be anywhere near you!”

Gabriel was mad now!

“Really? You gonna go fuck that guy? He sure is looking for the god damn invitation!”

You looked devastated at that. Cas’ stood with his mouth open and Dean muttered damn under his breath.

“Fuck you, Gabriel!”

You turned, storming from the house without another word; leaving everyone that you loved in a state of shock.


	4. Chapter 4

After you stormed out the door Gabriel and Cas stood in an awkward silence. Cas finally looked to face Gabriel.  
  
“Are you gonna go after her?”  
  
Gabriel gave Cas a glare before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Cas remanding looking in the place where his best friend stood a moment longer before shrugging and going back to his and Dean’s room. He couldn’t be the one that fixed everything between Gabriel and yourself. The two of you would have to learn to fix your issues without him.   
  
“I don’t know why I fool with either one of them.”  
  
He muttered shutting the door behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, Gabriel stormed into his bedroom also slamming the door before beginning to pace. Did the two of really just have this argument? Did you both really just break up over their stupid tempers getting the better of them? Gabriel yanked at his hair trying to piece together what happened.  
  
It was entirely his fault. That he got. He shouldn’t have let his stupid insecurities come between the two of you and rule over his common sense. You wasn’t going to go fuck that doctor. He knew that! If you had waited that long for Gabriel to make a move on you then you wouldn’t go throw it all away for some older man (some loaded arrogant older man). He had to give you some credit there. Gabriel couldn’t even remember the last time that you had gone on a date until the two of you had became a couple.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
  
Gabriel growled angrily. He was just starting to feel like his real self again. It had been a long time since he has felt that way too!! Gabriel didn’t know the last time that he has used that many pick up lines on someone the way he had you earlier that morning. Watching you blush bright red and having to make yourself pull away from him felt nice.  
  
There was also the matter of his and Sarah’s son. Gabriel still didn’t know how he felt about that. He had a child that he knew nothing about and hadn’t seen. This also meant that he would have to somehow deal with Sarah! That was the last thing that he wanted to be doing but it looked like he was going to have to find someway to be able to do so.   
  
“Fuck me sideways I have got to do something!”  
  
Gabriel quickly got his keys and walked out the door. He was thankful that neither Cas nor Dean were in the living room. He didn’t want to deal with a mini Spanish Inquisition at the moment.  
  
Arriving at the hospital, Gabriel didn’t know what in the world he would say to you. Hopefully winging it would be okay. He didn’t even know where the hell you were going to be at. Here he stood in a huge hospital looking for a doctor. Rolling his eyes he noticed the ER receptionist desk a few feet away. That would be a good place to start!  
  
Walking up to the front desk in the emergency room the receptionist looked up from her computer grumpily.  
  
“Can I help you?”  
  
Gabriel looked around the room again before looking back to the woman.  
  
  
“I need to see Dr. Y/n Novak.”  
  
The receptionist looked down at her computer again.  
  
“The reason?”  
  
Gabriel frowned. The fuck was it this bitches business? Did she really want him to unload on her? Gabriel guessed that would be a big hell no. Trying to keep his temper down he smiled politely. Killing people with kindness was supposed to work better than being a complete ass right?  
  
“I’m her boyfriend. It’s an emergency so can you kind of hurry it up?”  
  
The receptionist looked slightly taken back but picked up her phone.  
  
“Hold on.”  
  
The woman turned moving to her phone dialing what Gabriel assumed was your number. Gabriel turned his back to the woman looking around the emergency room. He didn’t understand how you could do this job. After yours parents died in the awful car crash he never understood how you could look at sick or injured people the same way. Your parents deaths made Cas lose his serious grip on reality and live for the moment while it made you more driven. It was you that Gabriel had been worried about. Being a teenager and close to your parents should have affected you more than it did. Gabriel guessed in some ways you kept things bottled up where Cas just ripped up the book known as his life and went wild.  
  
  
When the double doors opened and you stepped out, Gabriel felt his mouth drop when he saw all the blood on your scrubs. You looked beyond shocked to see Gabriel standing there…shocked and hurt. Your eyes looked at him closely, clearly searching for what kind of emergency was happening. Gabriel hated that look in your eyes as you walked over.  
  
“What’s wrong?!! Is it Cas?! Is he alright?!”  
  
Gabriel nodded.  
  
“He’s fine. I need to talk to you.”  
  
You frowned. You clearly didn’t want to hear anything that he had to say at the moment. Sure, you kenw that you would have to face him that night when you got home. Deep down you were hoping that he would be asleep when you rolled. You could flop down on the couch and sleep until the next afternoon. That should have been enough time for Gabriel to calm his ass down (and you too).  
  
“I’m kind of working Gabriel. What is the emergency?”  
  
Gabriel sighed as the receptionist made a loud “uh huh!” He gave the woman a cold glare.  
  
“All right I lied!! Sheesh nosy! Mind your own business will ya?”  
  
Gabriel gave the receptionist another cold glare before physically moving so that he didn’t have to look at the hateful little troll of a woman.  
  
“Y/n, I need to talk to you about earlier.”  
  
  
You sighed but was amused by his hot headed response. That was your normal Gabriel.  
  
“Want me to call security doctor?”  
  
The troll lady asked again. Gabriel looked back to her again with a sneer.  
  
“Don’t you have some papers to file or something?”  
  
You shook your head.  
  
“No. It’s fine. I have a few minutes. Come on Gabriel.”  
  
Gabriel followed you to the almost empty waiting room sitting down. You sat down across from Gabriel who leaned forward taking your hands in his.  
  
“Sugar I know you are mad. My attitude was awful at home. I didn’t mean anything I said. I’m sorry I said all that shit.”  
  
You leaned back but didn’t let your hands leave Gabriel’s grasp.  
  
“Then why did you say it?”  
  
Gabriel shrugged..  
  
“Why do we do anything we do when we are angry or in my case scared out of my ever loving mind? I was freaking out about everything that happened with Sarah. I freaked out when I realized that I am going to have to be sociable with her and with a kid that I know absurdity nothing about. I was…am afraid that it is going to affect us. I finally got what I wanted and now everything is falling apart. Y/n,you know I don’t do well with turmoil or drama.”  
  
You pressed your lips together watching his facial expressions carefully.  
  
“No, you don’t. You never have. Look Gabe, you know I hate Sarah. I think everyone in our house hates Sarah. If voodoo magic worked….she would be a dead woman. Cas already texted me and offered to pay some random Italian mob boss to make her mysteriously disappear. If that doesn’t tell you something I don’t know what will. Gabriel, I am not threatened by her anymore. Worried about how she is going to potentially treat you..yes. I am also concerned about this kid. What kind of lies has been spoon fed his whole life? Because you know as well as I do there has been a ton. The kid seemed fine enough to me earlier but that was just a physical exam. Mentally, I don’t know what is stewing up in there. What are we going to do,Gabe?”  
  
Both of you were quiet for a moment. Gabriel moved to sit in the chair beside you. He took extra care to not break the physical contact that he had with you.  
  
“Well,first things first, I am going to find me a lawyer. I guess that means I will be calling Michael tomorrow. I know that we agreed to see less of him but I think he will know what to do.”  
  
Emma nodded. You didn’t like the idea of facing Gabriel’s older brother but the man was one of the best lawyers in town.   
  
“Definitely a good decision. I hope he isn’t offended that none of us have talked to him since Thanksgiving. I feel bad for poor Sam. He has to be an ass to work for but Michale knows his shit.”  
  
Gabriel sighed before focusing his attention back on you. You looked exhausted as you rested your chin on your hand.  
  
“So what about us?”  
  
He finally asked. Gabriel was afraid to hear the answer to this. What if you told him to get lost? There was no way that he could handle that and stay sane! You looked in his direction again.  
  
“Gabriel, if you are concerned about me not wanting to be with you because of the kid than that is the craziest thing that you could possibly think. If Sarah thinks I am going to step aside and let her destroy you again the bitch better be gearing up for a fight. Look I’m sorry about all the shit I said earlier.”  
  
Gabriel nodded.  
  
“Me too. You didn’t deserve any of that.”  
  
You smiled laying your head on his shoulder.  
  
“I can totally believe that especially since you came down here to talk to me.”  
  
Gabriel chuckled.  
  
“You know I hate hospitals. How much longer do you have to go before you can get out of here?”  
  
You looked down at your watch.  
  
“About 5 hours. I didn’t want to sign up for a full 12 hour go around. Gabriel, I don’t want you to worry about Dr. Jones. There is absolutely nothing there. I want you ...just you.”  
  
“I know. I trust you.”  
  
You stood up knowing that you needed to get back to work Gabriel quickly stood wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
“Darlin, I I have to be crazy about you to be holding you all covered in someone’s blood.”  
  
You laughed and stood on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.  
  
“Always the romantic.”  
  
Gabriel gave you an eyebrow wiggle and muzzled his face against yours.  
  
“I’m about to romance the pants off of you sugar. I’ll be up when you get home.”  
  
You smiled looking completely happy now. That was the smile that Gabriel needed to know that everything was okay. He intertwined his hand with yours before walking out of the small waiting room. Gabriel’s attention focused on the troll receptionist who was still looking at him.  
  
“That lady wasn’t hugged enough when she was little, huh?”  
  
You put a hand over your mouth to stifle a giggle so that lady didn’t realize that Gabriel was talking about her.  
  
“It sure seems that way. I’ll see you soon.”  
  
Gabriel nodded, kissing you once more before walking out. You stood watching until he was clearly out of sight before turning and going back into the ER. Maybe the next few hours would go by quickly!


End file.
